The present invention relates to a lifting mechanism, and more particularly to an automatic lifting mechanism for heavy, unusually shaped and unwieldy objects.
Workers in industrial occupations frequently use automatic mechanisms when challenged with lifting and moving heavy objects. Devices currently exist for lifting large or heavy objects of a uniform shape, or those that are equipped with handles or similar attachment means. However, when it becomes necessary to grasp, raise, lower and release an oddly shaped, amorphous, soft or otherwise unwieldy object, the use of ordinary lifting devices becomes impractical or impossible.
Several lifting mechanisms have been developed employing a “pincer” mechanism to grasp and lift a variety of objects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,106 to Scegiel, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,728 to Nickerson both disclose apparatuses for lifting bee hives, for instance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,694 to Hall discloses a handling system designed to carry stacks of articles. Although these mechanisms operate on similar principles, they share a common disadvantage; they are either impractical for use in a broad range of situations, or are not engineered to carry a substantial amount of weight.
Several other pincer-styled lifting means are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,374 to Klein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,201 to Mercer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,150 to Focke, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,269 to Faughnan. Although these machines bear a resemblance to the present invention, possessing a double-arm lifting means, they are all structurally different. Moreover, the means they employ to grasp and release an object is overly complicated. In addition, because of the limitations inherent in their designs, they are only practical for lifting specific objects, or at most, a limited range of shapes.
Therefore, there is a need for a lifting mechanism that is simple to operate, capable of lifting a large amount of weight, and designed to accomodate a wide variety of items; from heavy, oddly shaped materials, to soft, amorphous, or unwieldy objects. The present invention accomplishes all of these aims, and does so with an apparatus that is affordable and durable by design.